Purge
Category:White team alliances =History of Purge= Founding of Purge Purge was founded around June 1, 2007 by Strungout and Hannibal of the GOLD Alliance, both high ranking members of the GOLD Security Council. They left the alliance (thereby initiating a great exodus) and Purge was born. Purge was founded on and continues to follow a general feeling of friendship and an easy-going attitude, due to the close-knit nature of the original alliance. Not too long into its existence, Purge merged with the alliance Golden Sabres. Many Purge members, however, left after this and joined \m/, where they stayed for several months until The Unjust War. In the wake of the War and \m/'s dissolution, Purge was reformed by Strungout, Bob Sanders, and Thomas20. Many original members rejoined, bringing new members with them. "Purge 2.0" The recreation of Purge was lead by a Triumvirate.The Triumvir consisted of Thomas20, Sanders, and Strungout. Purge would go through many different leader all of them leaving for many different reasons. The Last Triumvirate would be AnthonyK, Oreocookie and Comrade Korey of The U.S.S.A.. This final trio after much ordeal worked together quite nicely. They would continued to lead Purge until January 21 and 22, when Oreocookie first resigned from the alliance, and the next day due to mounting tensions with The Phoenix Federation, Comrade Korey went rogue. AnthonyK was appointed as a member with distinction in the alliance. Merger with ROFL On November 23, 2007, the alliance of ROFL was assimilated into Purge, thereby doubling Purges numbers from around 15 to 30. As a result of the merger, many ROFL members attained status as cabinet members in Purge's government. Involvement in the BAPS War On January 6, 2008, Purge joined its allies in the Overlord Protectorate Pact, and both the Federation itself and its allies, in conflict against the BAPS Alliance . TDSM8 joined in, attacking 64Digits, therefore declaring on Purge as well. The war against BAPS continued in earnest until January 16 when TDSM8 reached a peace agreement. Involvement in the BAPS Conflict no longer remains an obligation, and with Purge's Alert Level returned to Low it is safe to assume earnest involvement in the war has ceased. An official declaration regarding secession of hostilities was made by the interim government lead by Schloss as of January 23, 2008. The Disbandment That Almost Was On January 21, in response to growing discontentment between the recently sanctioned Phoenix Federation and Purge, and plans regarding an uncondoned merger between Vox Populi and Purge. The Phoenix Federation declared Purge a Regent and Oreo was replaced with surrogate leader OBM, Oreo having left of her own accord earlier that day. The Purge Charter was to be suspended for a term of one month, and an embargo was placed on members leaving the alliance for a span of 30 days. On January 22 however, one day after the embargo was laid down on Purge. The government of Purge was (according to Comrade Korey himself) couped by The Phoenix Federation, who instilled Kharn420 to replace the incompetence that made up the Triumvirate of Purge. Comrade Korey in response shut down the forums and the IRC, claiming they had been taken over by The Phoenix Federation. Schloss, the Minister of War, declared off-site the Purge Forums that all nations were to enter peace mode and DEFCON 1. Slayer99 damned the action, declaring that Comrade Korey and Oreo had sealed the doom of Purge, and that all efforts were an attempt to save the forty remaining nations left. Aftermath Comrade Korey of The U.S.S.A. continued to fight tooth and nail with Vladimir, lcdt94, and Czar Alexander from Alpha Omega. The odds were mounted against him, and ultimately the history of his nation, that had stood for four-hundred and sixty passings of days, had reach its final hour. Oreocookie moved to The Order of Light and was attacked by members of The Phoenix Federation, without consideration to her new alliance affiliation. AnthonyK though granted honorary status in Purge, he could not bare to see it in it's newfound state; so he relinquished the alliance. He had not received any attacks from allies of the Phoenix Federation. He has join this old alliance R.O.C.K Vox Populi disbanded as of January 24, 2008 following the uncovering of the planned merger. NADC canceled the protectorate agreement, but still agreed to grant protection to people of the Vox Populi Alliance Affiliation for a 48-hour period of time. Purge Imperium (or, "Purge 3.0") After the Triumvirate of purge was replace by the Kharn420 and Schloss as vice emperors, the pair wanted to build purge a new, and thus the Purge Imperium was made. With the help of LTerminus, the threesome would make a new charter and appoint the first purge senate, which included themselves and Xyhuang, and Nintenderek. The first order of business for the new senate was to elect one of themselves, as the first emperor of The Purge Imperium. After some controversy, Schattenmann was elected the first emperor of The Purge Imperium on February the 3rd 2008. On February 13 the OPP was drop after the bold emperor Schattenmann made comments on IRON involvement into the war with the GPA. Disbandment Purge Imperium, the final incarnation of Purge, officially disbanded on February 15, 2008. This grave decision was made in consideration of several factors, those being: The radical loss of experienced members from which to draw a capable government - a braindrain, inability to procure protection independent of The Phoenix Federation, lack of member activity, and aggressive external spy operations signalling imminent war. As the TPF Regency began, Purge had one former triumvir, and former Ministers of Foreign Affairs, War (Defense), and Internal Affairs. Soon after, AnthonyK, the last triumvir, left for his old home in R.O.C.K., and ShortyCharlemagne, Internal Affairs, left for Jason8's Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency, leaving few people with solid government experience, and certainly not even enough to fill the Imperium's cabinet or Senate. In addition to this braindrain, Purge Imperium was left reeling from a loss of general membership, down to twenty-one nations from forty-seven just three weeks prior. These remaining members were categorically uninterested in the direction of the alliance, only one participated in the Emperor election debates, and that after the election had already occurred. Two days prior to Purge's disbandment, talks for a new protectorate with TOOL were strong, and it appeared that the transition would be smooth upon the end of the regency on February 20; however, the situation nosedove that evening after a political snafu. With the CN forums offline due to a porn attack simultaneous with the declarations of war on GPA by NPO et al, Purge's Emperor Schattenmann contacted IRON's DarkMistress on IRC to inquire as to the situation. When she reasoned that IRON had declared simply to "honor our treaty" the often volatile Schattenmann, dedicated to GPA's neutrality, snapped that "he had heard a line like that at Nuremburg" implying that DarkMistress's reasoning was weak. She promptly blocked further communication, and informed Slayer99 that Schattenmann had "likened her to a NAZI." Slayer99, himself a rabid NAZI hunter, seized upon this mistep and immediately cancelled Purge's regency and protection without regard to treaties and agreements, promising that "no Continuum Alliance or any of their allies will protect Purge now." This cancellation released TPF from promises of 45 million in aid to Purge (a mere 3 million to fifteen nations), and allowed Slayer99 to extricate himself from the political nightmare that his impositions on Purge had created while placing the blame on Schattenmann and casting TPF as a righteous savior. True to Slayer99's word, talks with TOOL were ended immediately. In the following day ArGo declined serious consideration of the matter, and CIS, at first eager in talks and already boldly protecting other alliances and figures reviled by TPF, quickly shied and declined after speaking to Slayer99. In this same period of looking for a last minute protector, Purge's Minister of Foreign Affairs, Kharn420, had two nuclear weapons destroyed by unexposed sp attacks, while Purge's only other nuclear power, Enland II ruled by Namenorg, had four nuclear missiles destroyed, also undetected. This systematic and pointed aggression against Purge signaled the world's intentions for the foundering Purge, and with no other foreseeable future the broken cabinet and Emperor agreed that only disbandment was feasible. =The Purge Imperium Charter= Preamble We, the member states of Purge, recognizing the need for greater security and stability for our member states in particular, and on Planet Bob in general, do hereby establish this new government of Purge, the Purge Imperium, and the rules and regulations governing this alliance. Only through strict adherence to these principles can Purge restore order to itself, and contribute to the stability of the Cyberverse. Article I: Membership 1. Purge Imperium is an alliance of high standards, and as such shall set the bar for membership high. All applicant nations must fill out a membership form, as posted on the Purge forums, to be considered for membership. Applicant nations must not be engaged in any wars, defensive or offensive, and must not be a publically listed enemy of any alliance. 2. The Oath The Member's Oath is the oath one must swear in order to join and stay within Purge. The Oath states that a citizen must abide by all alliance rules and law as listed in the Laws of the Imperium. The oath: “I, ruler of nation, do swear to give all allegiance to the Emperor and laws of Purge, the senate of Purge Imperium, and shall give all I have in defense and betterment of Purge and its members.” Any oathbreaker will be punished as the Emperor sees fit. 3. Member Strata i. All nations join with the understanding that they will not be accorded full rights of a member simply by signing up. All members shall enjoy the full protection of the Purge Imperium and its military; however, only with increased levels of activity and input shall rulers be granted the right to shape the directions of the alliance. ii. Levels of Membership a. Purge Member Able to view the Imperial Arena, and watch debates, but not speak or vote b. Honored Member Able to view and debate in the Arena, but does not have the ability to vote. iii. Promotion Purge Members shall be promoted by a means determined by the Emperor with reliance upon advice of his Minister of Internal Affairs. Promotion to Honored Member must not be prejudiced to squelch dissent. Article II Purge Imperium Purge Imperium is the government of Purge. It is the Emperor, his ministers and their ministries, and the Senate. 1. Emperor a. The Emperor is supreme in his command of all alliance matters. The Emperor shall be so titled until such time as he resigns his position, or until the Emperor has lost all confidence of the membership as evidenced by a vote of no confidence as provisioned below. The first Emperor of Purge will be appointed by the first Senate, from among their body. b. Powers and Responsibilities i. It shall be the primary duty of the Emperor to oversee all operations of the Imperium. He shall have all authority to appoint his cabinet as outlined in Charter of Purge Imperium, and when necessary to appoint further deputies. The Emperor has the power of veto; however, he is well advised to take full consideration before exercising that power. An imperial veto may be overturned by a three fifths vote of the cabinet and Senate. ii. Absence of Leadership In the event the Emperor is unavailable, for whatever reason, the ministers retain sole control of their ministries, under established Laws of the Imperium, until such time as the Emperor returns. Should the Emperor expire, or become otherwise absent without explanation for a period of time not less than twenty-five days, the Senate shall appoint a replacement emperor. iii. Removal of the Emperor Should the Emperor run so afoul of his duties or obligations as to lose all confidence of the membership, the Senate is within its rights to initiate a vote of no confidence. If the results of the vote are not less than seven out of eight of the Senate and Ministers, then the Emperor shall surrender his title. No Senator who initiates a failed vote of no confidence will be held in contempt of the Emperor. c. Oath of Leadership “I, ruler of nation, swear to serve Purge as its Emperor, in good faith, for as long as I am able. I swear to make decisions for the good of the alliance. I promise that I shall never abuse my power, position, or other abilities for personal gain. Nor shall I represent the alliance in a manner that is unbecoming of Purge or Purge Imperium. If ever I fail in my duties to Purge, I shall step down from power and accept any punishment that the governing body sees fit.” 2. Cabinet The Cabinet are Purge members of exceptional skill in specific areas, appointed by the Emperor to execute the Laws of Purge Imperium, and to the operational directives of the Emperor. i. The Ministries There are four core, permanent ministries: Defence, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and Finance. ii. Powers and Responsibilities Each cabinet minister is to preside over his area of specialty to the honorable service of the Emperor and the membership of Purge. a. Minister of Defence: Organizes and runs the offensive and defensive military b. Minister of Foreign Affairs: Coordinates inter-alliance communications, and fosters jovial relations between Purge and the Cyberverse. c. Minister of Internal Affairs: Coordinates intra-alliance communications, oversees education of the membership, and recruitment. d. Minister of Finance: Manages alliance banks, trading initiatives, and fosters growth of the alliance’s strength and prosperity The Cabinet also has the power and responsibility to propose and vote on Laws of the Imperium, and to confirm Senators-elect. iii. Confirmation As tools of the executive Emperor, the Ministers are appointed by the Emperor; however, the appointees must be confirmed in the Senate by simple majority. iv. Term of Office A four-month term, staggered by two months relative to the Senate’s term. Where capability of others permits, the Emperor is encouraged to allow for rotation of ministers; however, where there is a lack of qualified members, ministers may serve consecutive terms at the pleasure of the Emperor. 3. Senate The Senate consists of four citizens elected by the full membership of Purge, confirmed by the Cabinet. i. Elections Elections for Senators shall be held every four months, two months after appointment of the cabinet, with the four candidates holding the greatest amount of votes at the close of elections being the winners. ii. Powers and Responsibilities The Senate has the power and responsibility to propose and vote on Laws of the Imperium, and to confirm the Emperor’s cabinet appointees. The Senate also originates votes of no confidence in the Emperor when appropriate, and appoints a new emperor by majority vote when necessary. iii. Confirmation Each Senator-elect must be confirmed by simple majority vote of the four ministers, the test being fitness for duty and having the best interests of Purge at heart. iv. Term Senators serve a four-month term, staggered by 2 months relative to the Cabinet. Article III: Legislation And Policy Any new legislation must be presented in the Imperial Arena, where it will be subject to debate by Honored Members, Senators, Ministers, and Emperor. Upon a majority vote in favor, it shall be ratified or vetoed by the Emperor. Article IV: Supremacy of the Emperor All powers not specifically granted to the Senate or Ministers are the charge of the Emperor.